RWBY: Straw Hat Saga
by LoneWolf1017
Summary: After a accident wuth a conflict between Team RWBY and The White Fang’s latwst project results in Luffy being trapped in Remant, Luffy along with new Allies must find a way to get him back to his world. RWBY and all characters belong to Rooster Teeth. One Piece and all its characters belong too Eiichiro Oda. Takes place during after Volume 1 of RWBY, and before the Timeskip of OP.
1. RWBY: Straw Hat Saga chapter 1

One Piece and it's characters belong to Eiichiro Oda and RWBY and it's character belong to Rooster Teeth

RWBY: The Straw Hat Pirate saga

Chapter 1: Project Void.

It was a new day at Beacon Academy, the academy made to train the next generation of huntsmen and huntresses against the corrupted forces of Grimm. Today begins the day with a certain team of huntresses, Team RWBY.

Ruby sleeps silently snoring in her bed. She soon wakes up raising her arms in the air and opening the palms of her hands.

"Good morning Team RWBY." She said with a smile only too see that Blake was the only one in the room. Blake sat in the book bed on the right side of the room reading Ninja's of love. The moment she noticed that the young huntress in training was awake she automatically put down the book.

"Good Morning Ruby." Blake said with a light smile.

"Morning Blake um...where are the others."

"They are down at the Cafeteria along with Team JNPR, I just wanted to read a bit before joining them."

"Why didn't Yang wake me or Weiss, they know I don't like missing my morning Cookies and Coffee." Ruby said with a slight pout.

"Yang and Weiss didn't want to wake you." Blake said simply.

"Well then." Ruby flashed into the dress closet and put with rose petals and was in her Beacon Uniform.

"Ready to join me?" Ruby asked.

"Ya sure." Blake said getting out of bed already in her uniform.

They both took a elevator down and made their way toward the Cafeteria. When their they found Yang and Weiss, along with Team JNPR.

"Hey Sis." Yang said in a cheery tone.

"Hey Yang, morning Weiss. Ruby said with a warm smile too the two.

"Morning to you too." Said Weiss

"What no morning for us, how rude Ruby Rose." Nora said acting like she was angry even though she was joking.

"Morning Ruby, Blake." Said Pyrrha with a wave.

"Hey guys." Said Jaune

"Morning." Said Ren.

"Here Ruby." Said Yang as she passed a dish with a plate of cookies along with a coffee.

"Yay!" Ruby said with glee before eating her cookies in lightning speed.

"Woah slow down Ruby their not running away." Jaune said.

"I don't think she's the one you should be telling that too." Ren said as the whole table looked at Nora because of the fact she had gone through four plates of pancakes.

"What?!" Nora said.

"How can you eat so much without gaining a pound." Weiss asked.

"It's a gift." Nora said with a smug look on her face.

"More like a blessing." Yang said due to the fact she has to work out everyday too keep her body in shape.

"I doubt theirs anyone that can beat you in eating contest Nora." Jaune Said.

"No doubt there." Said Pyrrha

Blake was starring at her phone at a news report. "Guys check this out." She showed her Scroll to Team RWBY and Team JNPR. The news on the Scroll showed that their was major energy spike, levels are show strong that they can't tell what it is.

"I'm sure it's just something natural." Weiss said.

"I don't think so." Blake remember something that was discussed when she used to be a part of the White Fang.

"Meet me back in the Dorm Room after Breakfast." Blake said before walking away from the table. Weiss, Ruby, Yang, along with Team JNPR were naturally we're worried so they decided that they would talk Blake as soon as Breakfast was over. Breakfast lasted usually a hour so after twenty minutes they joined their Faunus friend in the Team RWBY dorm.

"So is their something wrong?" Yang asked.

"Yes Yang, I need to tell you all about something, I'd didn't think I had too worry about this, but I think the White Fang are responsible for this. You see back when I was apart of their group they were working on a project called Project Void. They believed that they could create a power source by harnessing a the power of a dust void, but to do that they would need..."

"WORLD DUST!" Weiss said. "The White Fang managed to get their hands on World Dust?!"

"What's world dust." They all said in union except for Blake.

"World Dust is a extremely rare form of dust, and a very powerful form, it earned its name because it's a legendary dust that was said to open gate ways to another world but that was never proved except for it being able to open a void, where that void goes, no one knows." Weiss said.

"That's incredible, I never thought such a dust could exist, it sounds like a fairy tale almost." Pyrrha Said.

"Yes but we need to stop them before they complete the project, all we need is a way to track the energy."

Weiss smirked. "I think I have just the thing, being the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company."

I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter, please comment, like, favorite, do whatever you can do keep up with next chapters, chapters will be coming out almost each day.


	2. RWBY: Straw Hat Saga Chapter 2

One Piece and it's characters belong to Eiichiro Oda and RWBY and it's character belong to Rooster Teeth

RWBY: The Straw Hat Pirate saga

Chapter 2 : A Glowing Island!? A new adventure Begins.

The sunny had just left it's last destination during the cool night. The moonlight reflecting off the waves and sways of water. The Strawhat pirates were starting to settle back on their ship after another crazy and long adventure.

Chopper was in his clinic reorganizing all the medications in his medicine. He then grabbed some seeds from a cabinet below containing special herbs that he uses. He placed them in a container next to his bed as a reminder for him to plant herb. He then sat on his chair and grabbed a bowl as well as the need ingredients he needs to make rumble balls.

Nami was in the observation room working on added this island known as Warpast Island to her charts.

Robin was sitting outside with a lantern next her reading a book on the history of Warpast Island, she loved reading in the night most due to its mystery.

Ussop was in his workshop making Tobacco Star and making something to prank lift which requires allot of tobacco. "Hehehe Luffy won't know what hit him." Ussop chuckled to himself.

"Ussop your a genius." He complimented on himself.

Luffy was with Sanji and as usual fighting. Luffy was trying to steal a extra meal from the fridge even though they just ate a huge feast consisting of mostly sea food. "GO AWAY LUFFY, THIS IS FOR THE CREW TOMMORW YOU GLUTEN."

"Yo ho ho sounds like some one is having a fight." Brook said calmly playing Bink's Sake on his Violin outside on the deck, siting on the right rail of the ship.

"It's not my fault I have a rubber stomach and that you make great food." Cried Luffy

Zoro was with Franky observing how he was making sure the cola engine was operational and at fulll capisity for next time they need to get to island or escape quickly. "You really know how to work all this stuff."

"Yup, made all the plans myself."

"How did you manage by the way to make a soda into fuel."

Franky turned and looked at him. "Oh well glad you asked you see."

They heard a crash of pot and pans from above the deck.

"Now look what you done Luffy you made me spill broth I was making, you dumbass."

"I'm sorry." Luffy said politely.

The crew heard the rack from all across and laughed.

Franky remember suddenly that he needed due to make sure the ship was set course to the next island. "Hold that thought I need to check and make sure we're on the right course better check with our reckless captain if it's alright."

Zoro nodded. "Knowing Luffy he won't mind at all, hell be excited as usual."

Luffy was right now sitting outside on the figure head of the ship. Robin shot a few glances at him and then noticed Franky walking torward him.

Franky walked torward Luffy. "Hey Luffy buddy, are we ready to set course."

Luffy looked at Franky with a grin. "Yup, go check with Nami after all she the best navigator we got."

Franky nods before walking away torward the observation room. "I should probably ask if the weather is clear too before we set sail." Franky said to himself.

Robin put down her book and put her arms against the rail looking at the moon.

Luffy saw robin staring at the moon and asked out of curiously. "Hey Robin why are you staring at the moon."

"The energy and mystery of it." Robin replied with a smile.

Luffy was slightly confused on what she meant. Robin took notice and explained.

"The moon has this mysterious energy and mystery to it, for me like its my personal adventure, it's a adventure of my own finding out mysteries about thing that are unknown to us." Robin said.

Luffy nodded understanding. "I know what you mean, sailing the sea and waves, discoving new islands and something new on the way each time, their both the same."

Robin smiled. "I guess so." She agreed.

Luffy then looks way in the distance. "Hey what's that shiny thing in the distance."

"Hmm?" She looked in the distance.

Very far in the distance was something glowing, a a white and slightly sparkling structure in the distance like a star on water

"What's that glow?" Luffy said.

Robin tried to get a closer look but due to the distance it was too far to see. All that could be seen is it's glow.

"Hmm we should probably get..." Before she could finish, Luffy was way ahead of her.

"HEY YOU GUYS COME OUT HERE AND CHECK THIS GLOWING THING OUT!"

The crew gathered on deck near where the Sunny Head sculpt is.

"Ooooooooo" Brook, Chopper, and Ussop went."

"A glowing island fascinating." Brook said.

"I don't know what else it could be Nami said as looked at her log pose noticing it pointing directly at the glow.

"A glowing island that surely is stunning. Yo ho ho." He said fascinating.

"Ya but islands don't just glow right, it has to be caused by something." Zoro said

"For once I agree with moss head." Sanji said

Zoro looked and turned st Sanji with a scowl but turned his head back with a grunt letting it slide for now to focus on the glowing island.

"Maybe it's caused by a large land mass absorbing and reflecting the moon light." Robin theorized.

"Either way, a glowing island that is rad." Franky said

"A glowing island...MUST GO NOW..." Luffy said as he had stars in his eyes.

"Oh no here we go again" everyone said except for robin chuckling st the sight of Luffy and the crew.

"SET SAIL." Luffy yelled.


	3. RWBY: Straw Hat Saga Chapter 3

Author's note: now I'm going to be honest the fight scene is pretty pretty short in this one, but I promise next time Their is a fight scene it wont be short, and the next chapters are going to be more detailed, just be aware it may take longer then, after all I'm doing this also while I have school, but like I said I'm going to make this story a finished one, I promise. ;)

One Piece and it's characters belong to Eiichiro Oda and RWBY and it's characters belongs to Rooster Teeth.

RWBY: The Straw Hat Pirate Saga

Chapter 3: Explosion, Welcome to Remnant.

Team RWBY and Team JNPR has snuck out of Beacon at Midnight. The stars were shining and the shattered moon lid up the night. It was cold as they were approaching a abandoned Dust Complex, the Complex has belonged to Schnee Dust Company, containing dust and plenty of technology, as too how they were able to get World Dust is a mystery...for now. Weiss was holding a special hand held machine used to track dust signatures it was usually used by miners but being the heir of the company. Team RWBY we're walking around the abandoned complex. Weiss's enhanced D.D.S. ( Dust Detection Scanner ) led them to this location.

"So how dangerous is World Dust." Ruby asked out of pure curiosity.

"Extremely." Weiss replied. "World Dust is actually not even tested anymore due to the danger of it. It would explain the huge energy spike that Blake mentioned and what's worse is that it's that they have probably only just started using a sliver of its power as too why it's only been noticed here and not by The Company is a mystery."

"Why don't you...you know just let them know." Yang said.

"I would but my Father wouldn't believe it, he would probably not get involved if it means his reputation won't be hurt.

"Wow..." Blake said as she coundnt believe

"But still doesn't anyone find it odd that no one's trying to find out what the energy spike was it was huge it even appeared on the news." Yang said

"Any ideas Blake?" Weiss asked.

"I'm not sure." Blake said.

Soon the reading on her D.D.S. was going off the charts.

"I'm getting a reading." Weiss said

"Jaune are you and the rest of Team JNPR in position." Ruby asked

"Yup Ruby were standing by outside the facility, if the White Fang really are up to this will be able to ambush them from outside." Jaune replied.

They soon found the Entrance of the complex. Surprisingly it was unguarded.

"This is too easy...way too easy." Ruby said.

"Well we could go in guns blazing." Yang said pounding her fists together.

"Or we could go with the stealthy approach." Blake said.

"What do you think ruby, you having the vote on which move to take." Weiss said.

Ruby thought to herself as much as she would love to go guns blazing, but it might be safer to go stealth.

"Let's be sneaky on this one." Ruby said.

Ruby and Yang enter first through the entrance door pointing their guns as they arrived. Weiss and Blake came in from behind. So far their was nothing except for chairs and desks along with pairs thrown across the ceramic floor. Blake had then pointed at a open corridor. They entered and Weiss's scanner reading were getting stronger. They soon arrived through the corridor at the center of the building but the first thing they realized is.

"Theirs nothing here!!?" Weiss exclaims.

"Is this thing busted or what?" She said in a annoyed tone.

"It's okay Weiss I make mistakes too." Ruby said.

"Quiet you dunce it should be here but theirs nothing here."

"Ya theirs nothing here unless." Yang

"Unless it's under our feet." Blake said.

Weiss raised a eyebrow before leaning down and putting her detector against the floor, it began beeping.

Ruby smirked. "Well what do you know...Yang..." She said with a smug look.

"I got this." Yang said before slamming and shooting through the hollow floor causing to fall too a lower level."

They all fell through the floor to one metal floor with large hallways and red blinking hall lights.

"We are...never doing that... again!" Weiss said as she began rubbing off gray dust from fall that came came from the rubble.

They had reached one of several floors. They soon began to hear a loud electrical sound.

"Well I guess we go this way." Ruby said as the team followed her with their weapons armed. At the end of the hallway they were at what seem like a balcony with a few stairs that would lead them down stair. Their was a glowing purple light that came from a machine surrounded and guarded by eight white fang members but they were different. Instead of their usual white attire they were wearing red attire with a black white fang emblem.

Their was a screen next to the machine. The screen opened up with a white fang member wearing a nevermore mask with a lab coat, his apparel was similar to a plague doctor.

The screen lid up with a White Fang emblem.

"Hello Doctor Links, I assume you have made progress." Said a mysterious figure from the screen.

Blake didn't recognize the voice nor what branch these White Fang are apart of, they were different then any she had seen.

"Do you know these guys Blake." Yang whispered.

"No clue." Blake replied.

"Progress has been slow air, this dust is more complicated, we couldn't use a massive shard like what thoughts, we had to use a small shard for the experiment." Doctor Clark said.

"We expect progress not excuses, and the student you pulled had made a large enough energy surge to even make it on the news of Vale, if it weren't for my contacts, this whole operation of ours could have ended up compromised."

"I'm sorry sir but that's why I'm using a small shard for the experiment." Said Docter Links

The machine had a glass dome with what looked like a void inside, the void was purple and black in color as well as big enough to fit a person.

"I rather we not talk about this anymore." Said the mysterious figure. One of the cameras from the top of the roof had spotted Team RWBY.

"We have uninvited guests."The screen shut off.

Team RWBY stood up.

"Well theirs goes the silent and stealthy approach." Yang said as she loaded her Emebr Celica.

They all jumped down on to the floor each standing in a battle posture.

Doctor Links clenched his teeth under his mask before yelling. "Kill the vermin and protect the machine." He said before running as two entrance opened on the left and right. Normal White Fang soldiers enters along with more red ones. Doctor Clark left through the right entrance.

Yang shot a few fire bolts at them causing some of the white fang members to fall.

Weiss and Blake began slashing through the member and trying to doge the incoming bullets sent by The WhiteFang Members.

Ruby jumped before crashing down in a pedal of roses and swinging her scythe round and round.

One of the white fang members crashed and thrower themselves at Ruby, Ruby kicked the soldier off.

Ruby then saw one of the soldiers aiming at Yang from by the machine. She saw the World Dust Shard next to him powering the machine and shot it to make a explosion to take down the man about to shoot her sister. Though once she did.

"Everyone get out, it's going out of control." One of the soldiers yelled before the soldiers began running.

"Uh oh...RUN!!!" Ruby said as she said as she was along with team. But the White Fang closed all the entrances before they could make their escape. They turned around to see the void about to explode. They all back up

"Well guys, this is it." Ruby said in a sad tone.

Yang nodded. "I love you guys."

Weiss turned to the three. "It's been a honor."

"Glad to have met you all." Blake said

They were expecting a huge explosion but instead a huge explosion. Someone was yelling from the other side as the dome and void exploded with a boy with a straw hat with a red buttoned shirt, black hair, and blue shorts coming out of the void. Falling on the ground covered in some black smoke from the explosion.

"WHO IS THIS GUY?!" They said in union.


	4. RWBY: Straw Hat Saga Chapter 4

Author's note: Don't forget to follow!!! Now please enjoy this chapter.

One Piece and it's characters belong to Eiichiro Oda. RWBY and it's characters belong to Rooster Teeth.

RWBY: The Straw Hat Pirate Saga

Chapter 4: Radiance of The Straw Hat

Team JNPR were sadly unabated to find the White Fang when they had escaped, not knowing that they had used a secret tunnel to a randevu point. Thanks to Nora's Magnhild gernade launcher mode, Team JNPR were able to blast they way through the wall to get to Team RWBY after following their path, all though she could have just shot the locked entrance but she chose the wall instead. They soon joined up with Team RWBY and stared down at the boy that laid on the ground unconscious.

"So who is this?" Jaune asked

"We have no idea..." Ruby said

"Yay he just came out screaming out of the portal." Yang said.

"So what now?" Ren asked

"We don't know." Blake said as they all continued looking down at the boy.

"Well can't just leave him here." Nora said.

"I agree with Nora, think about it where ever he came from, when he awakens he will have no idea where he is." Pyrrha said.

"Then what do you suppose we do? Take him back to Beacon." Weiss said in a sarcastic tone.

They all looked at each other smiling and smirking at the idea.

"Wait!!! No no no. We are not doing this." Weiss exclaimed.

A hour later.

"I can't believe we're doing this..." Weiss said smacking her head.

Weiss said as she was carrying the Straw Hat by his arms and Ren was carrying him by his legs. They were walking through the hallways of Beacon and snuck together at the Elevator. First it was Ruby, Pyrrha, Ren, Weiss, and the boy going up the elevator. Ruby was holding the Boy's straw hat. Pyrrha clicked one of the buttons on the elevator to take them to their dorm room floor. Ruby couldn't help but look at the boy curiosity feeling her mind about him, where did really come from, who was he? She then stared at the Straw Hat, what was the strange feeling she got about the Straw Hat.

Soon they arrived at their dorm hallway and wasn't too long for Yang, Blake, Nora, and Jaune to join. When Yang saw Ruby staring her eyes onto the boy and then the Straw Hat, she naturally was concerned for her little sister. "Ruby you ok?" Yang asked in a slightly worried tone.

"Oh ya I'm fine." Ruby said simply.

"So what room is he staying in." Blake asked.

"Well I sure hope it isn't ours." Weiss said. "I am not letting a boy into our room when it's a room full of women." Weiss exclaimed.

"Then will take him into our room, we have a spare floor bed for him to use." Jaune said.

"Why would you guys have a floor bed." Blake asked out of curiosity

"Nora has wrecked the beds before." Ren said in a calm tone.

"Once...twice...five times." Pyrrha said.

"Ya..." Jaune said.

"Hey!!! It's only on pancake night." Nora said.

"Ok then it's settled, he will be in your room for the night, and as for me I'll going to look after his hat." Ruby said

"I still don't understand what you see in that hat." Weiss exclaimed.

Flashback

Before the Team RWBY and Team JNPR brought the boy with them to Beacon, Weiss were having a bit of a debate that they should not take the boy back to Beacon because they didn't know this boy, for all they know he could be a pervert, a murderer, or a pirate. Yang broke the argument and decided they should put it to a vote.

"All in favor of leaving him here, say aye." Yang said

Weiss was the only one who said aye.

"All in favor of taking him to Beacon."

Aye said Team JNPR, Ruby, Blake, and Yang.

Weiss wasn't trying to be mean she was just worried because they were bringing a stranger into their dorm and they didn't know a single thing about him, she just didn't want her friends in danger.

As the vote was made, Weiss and Ren were about to leave but before they did Ruby picked up the Straw Hat. Weiss, Yang, Blake along with Team JNPR didn't understand why she took the hat with her, too them it was a average hat, but Ruby had a feeling that straw hat held significance.

Flash back end.

It was very late. Team JNPR had brought the boy in their room with Nora happy to have a new room mate. Team RWBY he gotten into their Pajamas and were ready to sleep eating to see what the day will hold for their new guest tomorrow.

Though the only one awake in middle of the night was Ruby. She held the hat over her head and stared at it feeling some form of radiance coming from it. The light from the shattered moon shining on her side of the room. Before she fell asleep she said one thing.

"What makes you and that boy so special?" She thought to herself since the hat had belong to the boy.


	5. Break Day QA

Hey Guys just wanted to let you know their won't be chapter coming out today but tommorw now to answer some questions I noticed from the reviews.

1\. Luffy is unconsous and not taken to a hospital.

A: well all I can say is that I have plan as too why and also the he has some light burns, not too mention it's Luffy we're taking about.

2\. What time line is Luffy

Luffy is in the timeline of after Volume 1 of RWBY before Volume 2 and as for the One Piece Time Line, after the Thriller Bark arc.

Now if you have any further questions pm me or write a review.

Well that's all I have to say for right now, look forward to the next chapter tommorw. Don't forget to follow.


	6. Schedule

Hey guys, I decide to make a schedule, Monday through Friday their will be a new post of the fanfic.

But Saturday and Sunday is going to be break day as well as brain storm days. Have a good day. :) don't worry RWBY: The StrawHat Saga will be back on Monday.


	7. Story on hold

I'm sorry everyone, but I need to say that I'm putting this story on hold for probably 2 - 3 weeks, now I bet your wondering why, or oh my god does that mean this story will never be finished. Well I would like to say no and no. This story will be finished it's just right now I'm in the middle of my last year of high school so I have to get my butt in gear for I can graduate once I graduate I will resume, until then this story is on hold. Have a good day and I hope you understand. :3


End file.
